


Шум прибоя казался иллюзией

by spritekilljoy



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spritekilljoy/pseuds/spritekilljoy
Summary: Кажется, он спятил. Сердце застучало так, как не стучало в прошлый раз, оно будто разрывалось. Ощущение полного дежавю. Возгласы, смех, верёвка, подъём, множество рук, земля под ногами, тишина.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)





	1. 1. Дежавю

**Author's Note:**

> Работа продублирована с моего аккаунта на Фикбуке.
> 
> Смузи из книги, фильма и моих выдумок.
> 
> читайте меня в твиттере @sprite_killjoy

Руки, что держат пистолет, сильно дрожат. Кажется, он сейчас вовсе выронит оружие. Грудная клетка разрывается под натиском эмоций, что так резко нахлынули на парня. Лёгкие будто засыпало песком, или ему вовсе перерезали глотку, потому что дышать невозможно, но он правда старается. И он старается держаться на ногах. Он старается не вспоминать хотя бы на минуту образ мёртвого друга, что погиб буквально мгновение назад. Ещё одна разрушающая мысль, и он упадёт на колени, разрываясь в истерике. Они должны были успеть. Они должны были спасти его.

_Томас должен был спасти его._

Но он не спас. Он всего лишь позволил другу потерять разум. Лекарство было считай у него в руках, но всё пошло совсем не так радужно, как бы он хотел. Никогда и ничего не идёт так, как желает он и другие. Жизнь будто не хочет, чтобы он чувствовал что-то помимо боли, которая грубыми и глубокими порезами уродует тело и душу. От Томаса скоро совсем ничего не останется.

Парень еле произносит вопрос. Ава смотрит на него глазами, что полны сожаления и боли. Она знает, что виновата во многом. Нужно было вовремя остановится, только вот поняла она это слишком поздно.

— Я мог его спасти?

— Ты можешь спасти всех нас.

Томас перестаёт дышать и пытается совладать с эмоциями. Он всеми силами верил, что Ньют останется ж и в ы м. Мысль о том, что он правда мог спасти его, сжирает изнутри. Рвёт внутренности и жжёт глаза. В ушах звенит хриплое и тихое «Томми». Руки дрожат ещё сильнее, и он кидает пистолет на пол, опуская голову. Пытается хватать воздух, выходит не очень.

— Держись.

— Только не трогайте остальных.

— Я обещаю. Я…

Слова Авы потонули в оглушительном выстреле. Томас сразу же видит алое пятно, что постепенно становится всё больше на белом пиджаке. Очередная смерть, но сейчас он ничего не чувствует. Будто всё мгновенно отключилось, и красная боль поглотила саму себя. Ава смотрит на Томаса в последний раз и падает на пол. Парень смотрит вперёд и видит Дженсена, который направляет дуло пистолета на него. Томасу очень хочется, чтобы он нажал на курок, но не может позволить этому случиться. Потому что тогда он точно никого не спасёт. Он в ступоре. Смотрит опустошённым взглядом на мужчину, ненависть к которому не передать словами. Но сейчас он даже не отступает назад. Резкое движение со стороны Дженсена, и Томас чует, что нечто ядом разливается по венам.

Мир вокруг качается из стороны в сторону, ноги подкашиваются, ему приходится опуститься на пол. Всё тело словно изнутри заливают цементом, что молниеносно застывает. Он хочет дотянуться до пистолета, но мужчина отталкивает его ногой.

— О, Томас, ты зря не сбежал.

Слова разносятся эхом. Голова становится тяжелее, и он опускает её, видя мёртвое тело Авы с красной дырой в груди. Сердце неприятно колет, и Томас вспоминает нечеловеческие крики друга и его неосознанный взгляд. Его самый тёмный кошмар тонет вместе с ним в темноте.

***

Сквозь темноту Томас слышит резкий скрежет цепей и вращающихся блоков. Распахивает глаза, вдыхая затхлый пыльный воздух. Оглядывается, но здесь слишком темно для того, чтобы что-то рассмотреть. Тут же в его голове мелькает лишь одна мысль: «Ящик». Этот звук, запах, ощущения он не забудет никогда. Только теперь он знает, что происходит, помнит абсолютно всё. Теперь ему не так страшно, голова более ясная, да и сам он, вроде как, вырос во всех планах. Но вот только не понимает, почему он опять здесь. Его снова отправили в лабиринт? Одного? В этом же нет никакого смысла...

Лифт резко остановился, издав скрип, а затем глухой металлический звук. Прямо как тогда. Томас сидит на холодном полу, не зная, что делать. Он полностью озадачен. Какого чёрта вообще происходит? Смотрит на потолок кабины, пытаясь найти что-нибудь, с помощью чего можно открыть те самые двойные створки, которые он сразу отыскал, как только глаза привыкли к темноте.

Но тут кто-то начал поднимать их заместо него. И Томас похолодел, не понимая, кто бы это мог быть. В лабиринтах никого не должно было оставаться. Значит, он ошибся? Он не в ящике? Его не отправили ни в какой лабиринт? Свет проник в тёмную кабину, отчего пришлось зажмуриться. Он услышал множество голосов, в том числе знакомые. Не может этого быть...

Кажется, он спятил. Сердце застучало так, как не стучало в прошлый раз, оно будто разрывалось. Ощущение полного дежавю. Возгласы, смех, верёвка, подъём, множество рук, земля под ногами, тишина.

— С прибытием, шанк. _Добро пожаловать в Глэйд._


	2. Второй шанс?

Томас абсолютно точно спятил. Голова идёт кругом не только от мыслей, а ещё и от того, что он видит своими же глазами. Толпа глэйдеров окружила его, они что-то говорили, смеялись, но Томас не слышал, словно находился под водой. Его ноги задрожали, как только он выбрался из толпы и увидел огромные стены, покрытые плющом, ворота, увидел Хомстед, скотобойню и прочие здешние постройки. Но совсем плохо стало, когда он посмотрел на улыбающегося Чака, ведь новичком теперь будут звать не его, Ньюта, который смеялся из-за чьей-то очередной тупой шуточки про кланк, и Алби. Все они были совершенно точно живыми.

Всё будто в замедленной съёмке. Томас осмотрел себя, чтобы удостовериться в том, что сам он реален. В глазах начало двоиться, и он надавил руками на глазные яблоки, возгласы глэйдеров болью отдавались в голове. Миллион мыслей проскальзывали в затуманенном разуме, но адекватно думать он сейчас не мог. Его отвлекали лица живых друзей, которые на самом деле должны быть мертвы. И скорее всего эта какая-то иллюзия ПОРОКа специально для Томаса, но всё такое реалистичное…

Томас шарахнулся от Алби, который успел к нему подойти, как от приведения. Потому что в данный момент для Томаса он таковым и являлся. Сейчас он не чувствовал любопытство или панику, он был полностью озадачен и испуган незнанием того, что происходит. Всё это выглядит реальным, хотя этого просто не может быть. Глэйд и лабиринт разрушены, в ПОРОКе хаос, так что просто некому сейчас возиться с Томасом, а Алби, Чак и Ньют… Они мертвы. Как бы больно не было от этой мысли, но Томас крутил её у себя в голове, только чтобы иметь хоть какую-то связь с реальностью.

— Не бойся, шанк, мы не причиним тебе вреда. Постепенно ты всё узнаешь. Я — Алби, — парень протянул руку и ждал рукопожатия, Томас же пожал её только для того, чтобы проверить реальный ли он.

Рукопожатие у Алби крепкое, рука горячая, и сам он вполне настоящий. Томасу стало совсем не по себе. Что за чертовщина? Почему он их видит? Почему он опять в лабиринте? Что ему теперь делать? Действовать по старому сценарию? В данный момент это его лучшая мысль.

— Где я?

— Долгая история, говорю же, ты всё узнаешь.

*

Следовало вести себя так, как подобает новичку со стёртой памятью. Получалось у Томаса, конечно, не очень хорошо, но он старался. Алби решил посвятить «новичка» во всё происходящее здесь, и Томас его совсем не слушал, потому что всё это он уже слышал. Точь в точь, слово в слово. По большей части Томас был полностью погружен в свои мысли. Было куча вопросов, прям как в тот раз, когда он впервые попал в Глэйд. Только вот вопросы изменились. А что-то неизменным так и осталось: никаких ответов. Он перебирал в голове тысячу мыслей, идей и предположений, когда всего два слова смогли вырвать его из своих дум.

— Это Ньют.

Сердце пропустило удар, когда он поднял глаза и увидел светловолосого парня. На лице его играла улыбка, которая ещё не была обременена ужасами за стенами лабиринта. Не было в глазах того самого оттенка отчаянья и боли, что появились в жаровне. Не было ужасных чёрных вен, а голос был наполнен некой радостью, Ньют был слишком ярким и лучистым. Томас при самой первой встрече этого не заметил. Сейчас ему хотелось накинуться на парня с объятиями, сказать, что он жив, и не может в это поверить, но вместо этого смотрит на него огромными глазами и с разинутым ртом, словно увидел ангела, спустившегося с небес. От этого взгляда Ньют вроде как даже смутился, но потом сразу же взял себя в руки.

— Лицо попроще, новичок, — парень дружелюбно ударил его по плечу. — Ты ещё успеешь ко всему этому привыкнуть.

Нет, Томас ни за что не привыкнет к этому. Лучше бы ему опять стёрли память. Потому что видеть всё это — невыносимо. Ощущение, что он сходит с ума, не покидает его ни на минуту. Ему нужно подумать, очень хорошо подумать. Нужно попытаться разобраться во всём, понять, как действовать дальше. Строить из себя новичка вечно не удастся, это только на первое время, чтобы глэйдеры не настроились против него и не отправили его одного в лабиринт или не заперли в яме.

Если это всего лишь очередная ложь ПОРОКа, то следует быть бдительным. Если же это всё реально, то… Томас не знает. Всё это противоречит здравому смыслу и законам всего и вся. И всё же мысль о том, что это второй шанс, крутилась в голове почти с самого начала. Кто-то дал ему второй шанс для того, чтобы он смог спасти абсолютно всех. Он никогда не хотел быть особенным, ему бы хотелось жить в нормальным мире, где нет смертельного вируса и выжженной земли, но роль избранного пала на него, поэтому ему нужно сыграть её. И Томас сыграет.

Ну, а сейчас ему придётся как-то справляться со всем дерьмом, что вновь неожиданно на него свалилось. Вновь познакомиться с Чаком и со всеми остальными, испугаться, когда ворота лабиринта будут закрываться, вспомнить своё имя, когда Галли шибанёт его головой об землю, порадоваться этому. И никто не узнает о том, что он разваливается на части. 

*

У Томаса не было даже мысли о том, чтобы спать. Потому что вся голова была забита червями, что копошились там и не давали покоя. Всё самое мерзкое вылезало наружу, отчего Томасу совсем не хотелось проходить через это вновь. Помимо воспоминаний, что отдавались неприятной болью, у него в голове было множество сценариев, но один показался ему более разумным, чем все остальные. Если он сможет пойти другим путем, а не тем же, что и в прошлый раз, то всё может измениться в лучшую сторону, а может и в худшую. Но если он не попробует, то не узнает.

Оставаться в Глэйде и гадать, ПОРОК всё это устроил или нет, не имеет никакого смысла. Так что следует утром непременно действовать. Сейчас же он копался в воспоминаниях и искал ошибки, что допустил тогда, и которые ни за что нельзя допускать теперь. Помимо этого нужно было решать, рассказывать ли всем остальным о том, что вся память при нём, а в лабиринте он уже был, да ещё и выбрался из него. Но никаких доказательств нет, поэтому есть очень большая вероятность, что его отправят прямиком к гриверам на обед.

Как же всё это странно, непонятно и до мурашек ужасающе. Томас прекрасно понимает, что всё это невозможно, но эта мысль о втором шансе такая светлая и обнадёживающая, что он начинает в неё верить. А потом здравый смысл называет его идиотом, и Томасу становиться смешно. И смеётся он таким истерическим смехом, потому что уже на пределе. А потом опять появляется это ощущение, что он едет с катушек, и становиться страшно. Замкнутый круг. 

Тем временем уже начинает светать, а он так ничего и не решил. Чувствует себя одиноким, потому что ни с кем не может поделиться своими странными ощущениями и мыслями. От этого ещё паршивей. Ворочается в своём спальном мешке на траве и вздрагивает, когда залезает рукой в карман штанов и нащупывает там маленькую колбочку. В голове проносится ураган, дышать вновь становится трудно. Это то, что дал ему Ньют перед смертью. Оглядывается по сторонам, убеждаясь в том, что все до сих пор спят. Осторожно достаёт колбочку, открывает её и вытаскивает два исписанных листа.

«Дорогой Томми…»


	3. Спокойствие

Резко вскакивает на ноги, не дочитав даже первую строчку. Судорожно складывает письмо и убирает его обратно в карман, оглядывая спящих, вдруг кто-то всё же не спит и следит за ним. Нельзя, чтобы кто-то его увидел. У Томаса сейчас взорвётся мозг. Письмо, которое передал ему Ньют перед своей, чёрт возьми, смертью. То есть это был Ньют из прошлого. Или Ньют из будущего. Как это вообще работает? Что за бред?

Перешагивает через глэйдеров, которые всё ещё спят крепким сном, стараясь никого не задеть. В очередной раз оглядывает спящих. Ощущение того, что кто-то за ним следит, разлилось неприятным пятном. И он вовсе не имеет в виду жуков-стукачей. Ощущение, словно кто-то утаился недалеко от него и следит. Следит, чтобы добить/раскусить/всё испортить. Хотя портить и добивать итак нечего. У Томаса просто паранойя. Всё это сводит его с ума.

Быстрым шагом направляется в лес, всё ещё оглядываясь назад. Какой-то странный страх поселился в груди. И он сам не понимает, чего боится. Или же это просто ужасно кусающаяся тревога. Рвёт плоть кусками. Мотает головой, чтобы отогнать безумные мысли. Его мозг скоро превратится в смузи от всего этого бреда. Томас просто не знает, что думать, поэтому думает буквально всё и в больших количествах.

Хочется просто, чтобы всё перестало существовать.

Идёт в самую глубь, спотыкаясь о все торчащие ветки, потому что совсем не смотрит под ноги и нервно торопится дойти до своего любимого угла. Чёрт, выглядит так, будто он вернулся домой… Морщится от этой неприятной ассоциации.

Доходит до нужного места и садится на мокрую холодную землю, облокотившись на ствол дерева. Медленно достаёт из кармана скомканные пожелтевшие листы, что трепещут у него в руках из-за холодного ветра, гуляющего здесь. Смотрит на криво выведенные буквы и кончиками пальцев дотрагивается до них, словно это что-то необыкновенное/неземное/странное/неизведанное. Так странно. Будто дотрагивается до единственного, что осталось от н е г о, помимо воспоминаний в голове. Но выйди Томас из леса, то встретит там Ньюта, который ни о чем не подозревает, которого все ужасы ждут только впереди. Вновь мотает головой, отгоняя все мысли.

Глаза начинают бегать по строчкам. Читать тяжело/невозможно. От слов, что криво выведены, начинает кружится голова, а руки дрожать и не переставали. Ньют прекрасно знал, что его не спасут, и нашел время, чтобы написать письмо. Написать письмо Томасу. А он не смог его спасти. И от этого на грудь давит невидимая сила, заставляя вспоминать его всё до последних мелочей. И Томас наверняка бы смирился со смертью Ньюта, потому что тот бы хотел, чтобы он продолжил жить дальше. Но Томаса сбивает с толку то, что Ньют ведь живой. Спит сейчас, может, не самым крепким сном вместе с остальными. И у Томаса есть возможность всё изменить, продолжить жить дальше вместе с Ньютом.

А что если он вновь его не сможет спасти? Или всё это просто очередной обман? От всех этих вопросов, что разъедают его изнутри, которые он может задать лишь себе, хочется кричать. Хочется кричать и разбивать кулаки о стены лабиринта. Но он лишь сидит на холодной земле, облокотившись на дерево, с потрёпанными и исписанными листами, в которых заключена часть дорогого ему человека, и не замечает, как по его щекам стекают слёзы.

Что ему делать?

*

Глэйд постепенно просыпается, начинается очередной обыденный день. Все собираются к завтраку, настраиваются на работу. Томасу не составило труда найти Ньюта. Только он сразу не решается к нему подойти. Тысячи сомнений гложат его. Парень словно загнанный в клетку зверь, мечется по ней, хочет выбраться, но всё сидит в клетке, протягивая лапы сквозь железный прутья. И всё же это вовсе никому не поможет. Нужно из клетки выбираться.

— Ньют, мне нужно с тобой поговорить, — быстро и серьёзно выпаливает, не смотря блондину в глаза.

— Со мной? — парень удивляется, сложив руки на груди.

— Здесь вроде один Ньют на весь Глэйд, — говорит, не подумав. — Чёрт, прости. Просто… Нужно поговорить. Это кое-что важное. Пожалуйста, — мнёт пальцы и кусает губы.

Ньют видит, насколько парень нервничает. Что-то его явно очень сильно беспокоит.

— Можешь поговорить с Алби. Он в разговорах с новичками спец. Можешь спросить у Чака, он подтвердит.

— Нет, мне нужен именно ты. Да ладно, я уверен у тебя есть немного времени, которое можно потратить на меня.

— Хорошо, — соглашается, улыбаясь. — Говори.

— Лучше отойти. И лучше туда, где сейчас никого нет.

— Что ты затеял, шнурок? — Ньют подозрительно щурится, когда Томас разворачивается и быстрой походкой идёт обратно в сторону леса.

И Ньют идёт за ним.

*

— Ты действительно думаешь, что я поверю во всё это? — Ньют зло смотрит на парня и возвращает ему своё же письмо.

— Ты должен мне поверить! — Томас смотрит на Ньюта с некой надеждой на то, что он его не отвергнет, просто не может отвергнуть.

— С чего бы это?

— Я единственный, кто знает выход. Я знаю, как ты хочешь выбраться отсюда…

— Ты ничерта не знаешь, поверь, мы узнаем, что ты действительно задумал. Не смей морочить нам голову…

— Морочить вам голову? Да я со всем этим с ума схожу, первые часы я считал, что абсолютно спятил, потому что вижу своих мёртвых друзей, потому что вижу всё это вновь. И мне некому об этом сказать, никто ничего не может мне объяснить, я просто переживаю заново то, что уже пережил, и если действительно уж кому-то морочат голову, так это мне.

Ньют не знал, что и думать. Томас говорил это с такой уверенностью, что действительно хотелось в это верить. Но всё это звучит, как бред сумасшедшего.

— Ладно, допустим… И письмо твоё единственное доказательство? Знаешь, мы тут не можем проводить никакие экспертизы, так что где гарантия, что это письмо не написал сам ты?

Почему Томас сразу об этом не подумал? Мысль о том, что наконец-то есть доказательство и ему могут поверить, что это может закончится, просто затмило всё, не давая думать о каких-либо мелочах и других исходах. Томас был настолько вне себя, что не замечал ничего вокруг, кроме мыслей в своей голове.

— Ты ведь хромаешь, да? — не стал дожидаться ответа, он ему не был нужен. — Потому что хотел спрыгнуть со стены, но запутался в плюще и упал, сломав ногу в трёх разных местах, и потом тебя спас Минхо.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — Ньют напрягся и с испугом посмотрел на Томаса.

— Ты сам рассказал мне, — опустил голову, говоря чуть ли не шёпотом. — Ты был тем, кто действительно не давал мне запутаться во всём окончательно. И я просто прошу помочь мне и сейчас.

Ньют молча смотрел на Томаса. Всё это слишком неожиданно и запутанно. Можно было бы списать всё на испуг из-за того, что он новичок, оказался в новом месте без памяти с одним лишь именем, заключенным в гигантских четырёх стенах, за которыми растянут лабиринт, наполненный тварями. Но о том, что он хотел спрыгнуть со стены знал лишь Минхо. И уже это меняет всю ситуацию.

— Ты как-то сказал, что где-то для нас есть место, — Томас говорил медленно и с небольшими паузами, пытаясь правильно подобрать слова. — И многие наши друзья погибли, чтобы мы дошли туда. И что мы не можем сдаться, ты не позволишь… Поэтому я прошу… довериться мне и помочь вам выбраться отсюда, чтобы мы дошли до того самого места. И чтобы никто из наших друзей не погиб.

Ньют тяжело вздохнул, выглядел он очень мрачным. Посмотрел на Томаса, который не поднимал головы, но выглядел чертовски разбитым. Что-то заставило его подойти к нему. И, кажется, в этот самый момент он ему поверил. Конечно, сам он этого не понял, всё было спрятано под тенью сомнений и недоверия к такому ещё незнакомому человеку, который несёт что-то из ряда фантастики, но чертовски убедительно и правдиво. И всё же где-то внутри он ему верит и доверяет.

— Ладно, Томас, — положил ладонь ему на плечо. — Давай обсудим это подробнее вместе с остальными. Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

На Томаса мгновенно нахлынуло необыкновенно странное спокойствие. Словно всю тревогу, страх, беспокойство и смерч необъятных мыслей моментально выключили, дав ему вдохнуть полной грудью. Он поднял голову и посмотрел Ньюту в глаза. Тот был хмурым и напряженным, что было совсем неудивительно. Томас сделал небольшой шаг вперёд и просто обнял Ньюта, заставив его озадачиться. Парень неуверенно обнял «новичка» в ответ.

Томасу было это жизненно необходимо. Ему просто нужно было спокойствие.


	4. Тихая гавань и сахарная вата

Солнце опускается за горизонт, окрашивая облака в розовые тона, отчего те начинают напоминать сахарную вату. Томас прекрасно помнит эту воздушную штуку в парке аттракционов, только вот вкуса её в голове не удержал. Логично предположить, что она была сладкой. Парень грустно улыбается от того, что прямо сейчас ему захотелось попробовать, чёрт подери, сахарную вату. Такое детское желание, хотя он уже совсем не ребёнок, даже не подросток. Просто вырос быстрее, чем нужно. И всё же, может, сахарная вата восполнила бы хоть крошечную часть его отнятого детства и сделала бы его ещё чуточку счастливее. Томасу остаётся только мечтать.

Прохладный ветер отдаёт необъятной свободой. Томас полной грудью вдыхает чистый воздух, чувствуя и осознавая, что весь кошмар остался позади. Никакого ПОРОКа больше нет, осталось только исцеление: себя, человечества, планеты. Будет невероятно сложно, впереди ещё тысячи испытаний, и от этого делается тревожно. Томас боится того, что следует дальше. Несмотря на то, что они выиграли эту битву, дальше будут ещё десятки похожих. Будут потери, трудности, безвыходные ситуации. Их ждёт безумно много работы. Ну, а пока Томас просто наслаждается свободным временем и мечтает о сахарной вате.

Ветер то набирает обороты, с ног до головы осыпая парня песком, от которого он потом лениво оттряхивается, то ослабевает, давая себе передышку. Позади слышатся шаги, но Томас сразу их узнаёт, ведь это его шаги. На лице сразу появляется умиротворённая улыбка. Ньют молча садится рядом, шумно выдыхая, словно сбрасывая весь груз сегодняшнего дня. Сидят в тишине некоторое время, просто наслаждаясь спокойствием, что всегда царит на побережье.

— А ты помнишь, — начал Томас, — какая на вкус сахарная вата?

— Сахарная вата? — Ньют приподнял одну бровь, не ожидал такого вопроса. — Ну, она очень сладкая и… тает во рту.

— Сладкая и тает во рту, — медленно и тихо повторяет, словно представляет/вспоминает этот вкус. — А можно сказать, что наши поцелуи — сахарная вата?

Ньют прикрывает глаза и опускает голову, смеясь. Томас заметил, как он покраснел, и это выглядит до невероятности мило, отчего его улыбка становится ещё шире. Вот бы так продолжалось вечно: спокойствие, любимый человек рядом, сахарная вата и невероятный вид. Вечно бы держаться за руки и влюблённо шептаться, класть голову на его плечо, ожидая поцелуя в макушку. Вечно бы смотреть на солнечную улыбку и ощущать тепло. Вот бы у них была вечность, в которой они бы сидели так и не беспокоились ни о чём.

Некоторое время назад никто из них и подумать о таком не мог, это было сродни фантастике, но всё же они дошли до того самого места. И это место фантастически прекрасно. Томас и Ньют часто сидели у берега на закате, потому что это было по-настоящему захватывающее зрелище, от которого бегут мурашки и на глазах наворачиваются слёзы. Когда везде была разруха и тьма, здесь была надежда и свет. Если бы можно было представить рай, то он определённо выглядел бы так. Иногда даже не верилось, что они действительно здесь.

Шум прибоя казался иллюзией.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Есть ли выход из этого лабиринта?


	5. Вырванное сердце, оставшееся в другом мире

Все начали бегать от одного компьютера к другому, записывать что-то в свои планшеты и перебирать кучу бумаг, суета в помещении возросла. Самым главным оставалось следить за показателями и быть готовыми к любым изменениям. Столько сил и времени было потрачено на исследования, надежда уже угасала. И вдруг сейчас они делают невероятный скачок к финишу. Сотрудники искренне надеются, что всё это не сбой. Пока что остаётся дальше вести наблюдения и заносить в хронику поведение вируса, пока верховный советник не прибудет в лабораторию.

Давно в белоснежных стенах палаты не было такого движения, ведь с самого начала исследования всё было стабильно, а о каких-либо рывках к получению лекарства не шло и речи. Это, конечно, никого не заставило прекратить жесточайшие игры с разумом подростка. Всё оправдывалось тем, что этот мальчик сможет спасти человечество. То, что они могут уничтожить «объект» всеми своими экспериментальными вакцинами и стиранием памяти, к слову, их тоже не очень волновало.

Всем сотрудникам промыли мозги, они следовали алгоритму и чётким указаниям, не отклоняясь от устава, делая всё, что было сказано. Если бы не запугивание вирусом и вымиранием всего живого, кто-нибудь да остановил бы это зверство. Учёных врачей всё же иногда мучила совесть за то, что они совершают против воли человека, но страх перед смертью был сильнее. Чем же теперь они отличаются от вируса-убийцы? Люди, работающие здесь, считают, что действуют на благо человечества, и как только они найдут лекарство, то непременно искупятся все их грехи.

Никогда и никем не допускалась мысль, что всё это напрасно. Слепая надежда, убивающая человечность.

На мертвенно-белого парня было больно смотреть. Его лицо было спокойно, изредка дёргались губы или по щекам стекали слёзы, иногда он вертел головой, но чаще всего учащался пульс и пальцы сжимали простынь. Руки были покрыты синяками от капельниц и уколов от пробных вакцин, вены были вздутыми, что сразу бросалось в глаза, они немного почернели от воздействия вируса, хотя его здоровью это не приносило ущерба. Выглядел подросток болезненно худым, было ощущение что дотронься ты до него, по телу мгновенно пойдут трещины, и вскоре он разобьётся. Фарфоровая кукла.

К нему тянулись десятки проводов, что следили за всеми изменениями в организме, а над головой был жуткий прибор, словно щупальца осьминога были прикреплены к вискам и затылку. Все показатели, что собирали эти ужасные приспособления, высвечивались на многочисленных мониторах, что стояли вне маленькой лабораторной комнатки с объектом, в пункте наблюдения. Важные персоны всегда наблюдали за прогрессом через специальное стекло в одной из стен, потому что боялись заразиться вирусом. Все работающие с объектом сотрудники были защищены специальными костюмами.

Все думают лишь о своём спасении. Никому не нужно чёртово человечество.

Верховный советник никогда не был милым и обаятельным человеком, от его раздувшегося эго хотелось свернуть шею либо себе, либо ему. Когда он приезжал из своего защищённого от всех внешних факторов убежища в Главный Центр Исследований, напряжение просачивалось сквозь стены, обволакивало каждый миллиметр. Уже от этого хотелось рвать на себе кожу даже тем, кто с верховным советником даже не контактировал. Все терпели этого мужчину, потому что знали, обидеть или задеть его — подписать себе смертный приговор.

Сотрудники расступались с дороги, боясь сделать что-то не так. С улыбкой он посмотрел на бледного измученного юношу через стекло, когда прибыл на место. Все нужные данные были выведены на главный экран, мужчина чуть не начал рвать на себе свои волосы от счастья. 

— Как это вышло? — советник перевёл взгляд грязно-зелёных глаз на управляющего сотрудника, который был единственным человеком, что не дрожал перед верховным.

— Мы так зациклились на агрессивной среде, что даже не думали о среде благоприятной, мечтательной, уютной и пропитанной любовью, — управляющий грустно улыбнулся, засунув руки в карманы белого халата.

— Подробнее.

— Агрессивная среда заставляла вырабатывать совсем иные компоненты, не те, что нам нужны. Конечно, эти соединения помогли нам в исследованиях, но в общей сложности не особо приблизили нас к созданию полноценной матрицы. Сейчас же выработался фенилэтиламин, дофамин, эндорфин, норадреналин и другие гормоны, которые вместе с нашей новой разработанной вакциной, что мы ввели ранее, вступили в необычную химическую реакцию. Всё же осадок от агрессивной среды тоже повлиял на всё это. Мы пока что не успели изучить всё в мельчайших деталях, нужно время.

— И что же заставило его мозг выработать фенилэтиламин, дофамин, эндорфин, норадреналин и другие гормоны? — мужчина поправил очки, посмотрев на экран с показателями, затем через защитное стекло на бледного парня.

— Кхм, видимо, Стивен…

— Не стоит называть объект по имени, можно привязаться, — грубо перебил советник, смотря на своё творение (конечно, творение это было не его, да и не творение это вовсе, просто страдающий подросток).

— У нас есть предположение, что объект мог… Влюбиться.

— Это возможно? — мужчина усмехнулся.

— Конечно возможно. Для него тот мир есть реальность, — управляющий тяжело вздохнул. — Простите, ещё запамятовал сообщить… По нашим приблизительным расчётам всего этого материала может не хватить для создания матрицы.

— Тогда придётся стереть память ему в очередной раз, — в его голосе стали слышаться нотки раздражимости, чуть ли не злобы. — Закинем его в более благоприятную среду, где он сотню раз сможет влюбиться. Вот же чёрт, любовь спасает мир. Отвратительно.

— К сожалению, стирание памяти более невозможно. Нам уже один раз пришлось прокручивать заново сценарий без процедуры стирания. Боюсь, если ещё раз мы изменим его мозг, то, прошу за прямоту, есть вероятность, что он станет абсолютным овощем.

Верховный советник закрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул, шумно выдохнул. Мужчина явно не хотел портить настроение ни себе, ни остальным, что удивительно. Действительно, есть хоть какой-то прорыв, есть новый материал, с которым можно работать. Возможно, даже есть вероятность, что объект больше не понадобится.

— Если объект не сможет преподносить нам нужные материалы, то зачем же он нам нужен? Можем ли мы, — советник всегда говорил «мы», хотя «его» здесь только деньги, — работать без него?

— Но, сэр, он единственный живой иммунный, мы не можем потерять его ни в коем случае! — управляющий забеспокоился.

Главный сотрудник, который управляет здесь всем и вся, у которого семь учёных степеней, является, наверное, единственным, кто понимает всю суть происходящего. Лишь он догадывается, что их цивилизация не достигла того уровня развития, что может буквально разобрать мозг человека на мельчайшие детальки, да так, чтобы он оставался живым. Этот человек был единственным, кто называл Стивена по имени. Оставался на посту управляющего сотрудника лишь для того, чтобы защищать этого невинного парня, который просто стал жертвой обстоятельств.

— Тогда придумай что-нибудь, чтобы мне не пришлось выкинуть этот биологический материал за пределы моей территории, — от голоса хочется спрятаться, он леденящий и бесчеловечный.

Не дождавшись ответа, верховный советник поспешил покинуть помещение, оставив за собой неприятный осадок на душе. Мужчина в белом халате бросил взгляд на объект-которого-не-следует-называть-по-имени, сердце неприятно сжалось. На дальних мониторах он заметил красивый пейзаж — примерная картина того, что видел Стивен у себя в голове. Учёный, прищурившись и почесав свою светлую бороду, переводил взгляд с мониторов на объект и наоборот. Он заметил, что лицо парня действительно выглядит счастливым впервые за такие долгие годы, отчего на его лице появилась еле заметная улыбка.

Такие мимолётные моменты радости/счастья случались редко. Мужчина, обведя всех присутствующих сотрудников неким презрительным взглядом, вышел из пункта наблюдения, в котором пахло эгоистичной смертью.

*

На часах давно была глубокая ночь, весь комплекс был объят темнотой и тишиной, которые можно застать лишь в такое время. Когда всё вокруг спит, когда остаёшься один, все маски снимаются, обнажая истинную суть. Может, поэтому спят ночью? Чтобы не упала маска.  
В лаборатории на дежурство всегда оставались несколько человек, но сегодня дежурил лишь главный сотрудник, он всегда был один, да, впрочем, никто и не был против.

— Что ж, Томас Стивен Эдисон, я вернулся доставать тебя своими монологами, — произнёс учёный, присаживаясь на стул ближе к кровати с парнем. — С удовольствием послушал бы, как у тебя дела, да жаль ты не можешь рассказать.

У мужчины вспотели руки и ему показалось, что здесь немного жарко. Видимо, кондиционер отключили на ночь, а от всей работающей техники здесь стало даже душно. Учёный глубоко вздохнул, посмотрев на бледное лицо парня, и снял белый халат, уронив на пол ранее прикреплённый на него бейджик, где чёрными буквами написано: «Главный сотрудник ГЦИ, Эрнст Хейг». Отвращение отражается на его лице, когда поднимает бейдж и глазами пробегается по буквам. Ненавидит своё имя, ибо всё оно связано с этим чёртовым исследовательским центром.

— Стивен, Стивен, Стивен, Стиве-ен, — протараторил шёпотом Эрнст. — Простишь ли ты нас всех когда-нибудь? Всегда задумываюсь над этим…

Мужчина вновь посмотрел на лицо подростка. В глазах его горела забота, а от грусти в груди хотелось вырвать себе сердце. Сожаление переполняло его, раскалывая кости. Весь он перебитый, склеенный виной. Давно хотелось бросить всё и избавить себя от боли, только мальчик, лежавший перед ним, заставлял его терпеть и бороться. Если он бросит Томаса, если с ним что-то случится, то в чём тогда смысл всего этого? Он не позволит, чтобы это произошло.

— Даже представить не могу, что ты пережил. И там, и здесь. Мне дурно становится от всех этих мыслей. Я… Ужасно сожалею о том, что мы сделали с тобой. Надеюсь, я смогу попросить у тебя прощения, когда ты будешь с нами. Хотя… Ты, наверное, никого из нас слушать не будешь. Что с тобой будет, когда ты вернёшься…

Голос Эрнста чуть дрогнул. Все исповеди его слышал лишь Томас, потому что Хейг исповедовался только перед ним. Потому что мужчина виноват перед ним, и только Томас должен слышать это. Но он, конечно, не слышит.

Учёный некогда был верующим.

Сейчас он верит не в Бога.

— Господи, какой ужас… — с нотками страха вдруг произнёс Эрнст, лицо накрыв ладонями. — Мы спроектировали иллюзии, даже не подумав о том, что ты приобретёшь чувства к какой-то из них! Стереть память мы тебе больше не можем, а убив твоего любимого человека, убьём тебя самого… Какие же мы люди после этого? — вновь перевёл взгляд на лицо Томаса, будто ожидая его реакции. — Ты лучше нас всех, Стивен. Только ты можешь всё человечество спасти… А мы не можем. Потому что не кого-то спасти хотим, а только себя. И ничего ни у кого не выйдет, не-ет. Все стали забывать, что ты живой ч е л о в е к, один неверный шажок, и всё в пропасть. Ты их всех вместе за собой потянешь, если они оступятся. Вот и их наказание. А я уже и так страдаю, вот оно моё наказание, лежит передо мной. Только знаешь, Стив, я всегда буду на твоей стороне, буду бороться за тебя. И верить в тебя.

Вдруг Томас немного повернул голову в сторону Эрнста, словно и вправду слушает. Мужчина замолчал на какое-то время, не думая ни о чём. Неясное чувство накрыло его с головой. Хотелось всё изменить, всё прекратить. Но было нельзя. Сейчас нельзя.

— Я несказанно рад, что ты хоть там счастлив. Потому что здесь, в нашей реальности, ничего не осталось. Всё рушится, точнее, уже разрушилось. Осталась на земле пара сотен тысяч человек, а остальные либо заражены, либо уже мертвы. А иммунных всех перестреляли, один ты, парень, остался. И надежда только на тебя, да и то уже всё… — учёный махнул рукой, не договорив. — Даже не знаю, что лучше: оставить тебя в иллюзии или же вернуть в реальность. Иллюзия же — это ничто. Ты чувствуешь только то, что мы прогнозируем. Короче, по сути, ничего ты не чувствуешь… ну, по своей воле, так сказать. Только если боль. Она всегда настоящая, естественная. Да и… любовь, видимо, тоже, потому что мы такого не ждали, если честно… Вроде ты сидел с худым светловолосым мальчишкой… Кажется, мы назвали его Ньютом.

Эрнст задумался, почесав бороду, вспоминал, как зовут остальных. Имена спроектированным иллюзиям дали, естественно, только для Томаса, а в центре всех их называли по номерам. Это ведь не живые люди, всего лишь образы в голове иммунного. До того тошно…

— Мы создали не много девушек, думая, что… Для всех романтических аспектов вовсе не будет времени, не будет толка. А оно вон как вышло интересно, — Хейг усмехнулся. — Бойкая самая вышла… Тереза, да. Помню даже, как звали психолога, что работал над её личностью, Льюис… А вот фамилию не помню, представь себе.

Мужчина вновь замолчал. Тишина, словно одеяло, укрыла комнату. Спокойная тишина. Такой она тоже редко бывала. Эрнст знал, что Томас сейчас там, в безопасности, в том самом месте, в Тихой Гавани. Это место реально существовало, только называлось по-другому. Решили они хоть что-то дать Томасу от этого мира. Да и легче от этого не становится. Хоть что выдумай, всё равно — ужасно.

— Влюбился парень и считай спас весь мир. А влюбился в иллюзию… До боли грустно всё это выходит, — шепчет Хейг уже самому себе. — Находишь человека, для которого весь мир не жалко, себя не жалко, а если пробудишься, то узнаешь, что его и не существовало вовсе. Не катастрофа ли это? Не-ет… Даже слов таких не придумали, чтобы весь этот ужас передать. Вырванное сердце, оставшееся в другом мире.

***

_С громким выдохом откинул голову назад, и Томас, конечно, прильнул губами к его шее. Ньют, тяжело дыша, зарылся пальцами в волосы брюнета, затем начал немного оттягивать их. Томас отвлёкся от своего занятия, чтобы заглянуть в лицо парня, что находился под ним, но сощурился, потому что восходящее солнце слепило глаза. Ньют словно с этим ярким светом сливался. Парень легко улыбнулся и провёл кончиком носа по его щеке._

_Но улыбка пропала с лица, и он вздрогнул, когда услышал в голове много громких голосов._

_— Томас?_

Когда что-то идёт не по плану, люди начинают паниковать и теряться. Если есть чёткий алгоритм действий к незапланированным ситуациям, то моментально ориентироваться и действовать этому алгоритму крайне сложно. Все на взводе. Все боятся. Хаос, творившийся в лаборатории, было не остановить. Причина сбоя была пока что неизвестна, но предполагают, что есть неисправности в оборудовании. По большой части все кричали друг на друга и бесились. И это происходит в важнейшем сооружение мира на данный момент?

Эрнст понимал к чему всё ведёт. Он стоял посреди лаборатории прямо напротив кровати с Томасом и ожидал, когда на них обрушатся обломки чужой жизни. Было радостно и ужасно страшно одновременно. Хейг не был к этому готов. Это сделал не он…

_— Что с тобой? — Ньют обеспокоенно заглянул в его лицо._

_— Всё нормально, я просто… — осёкся, голоса стали громче._

_Мир вокруг него начал то темнеть, то светлеть. Перед глазами мелькают шорохи, словно помехи на телевизоре. И Ньют, он… Томас перестал чувствовать его физическое присутствие. Дотрагивается до его щеки, спускается ниже, к шее, плечу. Его будто здесь нет. Глаза парня расширились, они были полны страха. Что-то происходит, отчего он не может дышать, грудную клетку словно чем-то придавило, кислород в лёгкие не поступает._

_— Томми?_

_Всё вокруг гаснет._

Громкий вскрик и судорожное хватание воздуха. Подскакивает на кровати, ощущая под собой мягкий матрас. Глаза не могут привыкнуть к белому свету, впереди всё размыто. Слышит чьи-то голоса, кто-то шепчется, кто-то говорит громко, но не может ничего разобрать. Крутит головой, моргая, какие-то белые пятна повсюду. Резко спускает ноги с кровати, но кто-то не даёт ему встать и уйти, грубо усаживая обратно.

Постепенно всё становится чётким, мир будто прогрузился до конца. Томас видит, что перед ним много людей, которые странно смотрят на него, но человек, что стоял прямо напротив, смотрел на него с испугом/удивлением. В голове проносятся тысячи мыслей о том, что он снова у ПОРОКа, но не видит здесь знакомых лиц.

— Ч-что происх-ходит? Где я? — еле смог выговорить, язык будто занемел.

Внезапно его охватила слабость. Парень посмотрел на свои руки и удивился тому, насколько они бледные, и откуда все эти синяки. Ошарашенно обвёл глазами помещение, отметив, что на ПОРОК всё это не похоже. Заметил около себя много непонятной ему техники и медицинских приспособлений, какие-то присоски на висках, которые сразу же рывком снял.

— С-стивен…

Томас поднял испуганный взгляд на высокого и худого мужчину в белом халате с светлыми до плечей волосами. Почему-то только он здесь выглядел… дружелюбным? И ему непонятно, почему этот мужчина назвал именно его Стивеном.

— Я Томас, — тихо ответил, осторожно заглянув в глаза незнакомцу. Он увидел там страх.

— Тебя зовут Томас Стивен Эдисон, — мужчина немного оживился, взял инициативу в свои руки. — Я Эрнст Хейг, пожалуйста, выслушай меня.

— Где я?

— В Главном Центре Исследований, здесь безопасно. Пожалуйста, дай мне всё тебе объяснить. Мы… чёрт, — Эрнст занервничал, шумно вдохнул воздух. Как можно всё это объяснить? — Всё, что ты помнишь… Всего этого на самом деле… не было.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — Томас сдвинул брови к переносице, одарив всех уже злобным взглядом. — Вы какое-то из… подразделений ПОРОКа? Решили возобновить поиск лекарства?

У парня в голове вновь тысячи вопросов, он уже успел отвыкнуть от этого ужасного ощущения, когда ничего не понимаешь, ничего не знаешь. Вдруг в воспоминаниях пронеслись последние события, когда мир вокруг начал мелькать, а Ньют… Сердце пропустило удар, и глаза моментально расширились; его словно огрели молотом.

— Где Ньют?

Томас посматривал на людей: многие переговаривались, кто-то возился в компьютере, кто-то что-то записывал, а кто-то смотрел на, как этот человек представился, Эрнста, видимо в ожидании, когда он ответит.

— Его не существует.

— Что?

Мгновенная тишина.

Томас слышит шум прибоя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и сказочке конец, а кто остался живым, тот молодец.   
> Сразу хочу сказать, что о-очень далеко отплыла от заявки, прошу прощения.   
> Для тех, кто не читал Код Лихорадки: Стивен - настоящее имя Томаса.   
> Если у вас остались вопросы, то смело задавайте их.   
> Спасибо, что дочитали мой фик до конца, надеюсь, вы не агритесь из-за того, что флафф вновь превратился в ангст, я по другому просто не могла!!! Моё сердце хочет страдать.  
> Всех люблю и чмокаю в лобик.


End file.
